degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ScottieTheHottie/Orlando: The City Beautiful Season 1 Episode 8- Dirty Little Secret (1)
Main Plot: Ramona (Ramona is in her room sleeping. Maive walks into her room and hits her with a pillow. Ramona falls off of her bed and onto the ground) Ramona: '''What was that for? '''Maive: Mom and Dad left for work already! Ramona: So... Maive: I need someone to make me breakfast. Ramona: Can't you make it yourself? Maive: I would, but I have to get ready for school. I takes more time to make breakfast! (Ramona looks at her clock) Ramona: '''it's 5:30. School doesnt start until another 2 hours. '''Maive: We have to take the bus! Ramona: '''That comes at 7:15! '''Maive: Just make me breakfast! Your already up! Ramona: I might as well since someone was too lazy to make it themselves. Maive: I want scrambled eggs with ketchup on the side! Ramona: Gross!! (Ramona walks out of her room and downstairs to the kitchen) Theme Song Subplot: Nathaniel (Nathaniel, Jayden, and Seth are sitting in French class) Jayden: How much longer? Seth: It's almost over. Nathaniel: Thank you time! Jayden: '''You just wanna talk to Quinn don't you? '''Nathaniel: Somewhat? Seth: Dude, you gotta talk to her, before it's too late. Nathaniel: i know that, and I will. Jayden: '''Just to see if he really likes her, if Randi Rhodes asked you out, what would you say? '''Nathaniel: No, cause she has a bad personality. Seth: 'What about that niner girl? Whats her name. ''(Rebecca turns around, facing the boys) '''Rebecca: It's Rebecca. You should get to know a girl before you start back-talking her! Jayden: Well Rebecca, today is your lucky day. I am avaliable whenever you need me! Rebecca: I'm not interested in jerks like you! (The bell rings) Nathaniel: See what you guys do. You scare the crap out of niners! Seth: Well, then talk to Quinn! Nathaniel: I will! Jayden: You better! (They leave the room) Third Plot: Liam (Rebecca walks out of the French room and sees Damon and Cassie waiting for her. Daniel and Liam catch up to them) Rebecca: A couple older boys were hitting on me in French! Cassie: '''At least older boys know you. '''Daniel: '''After the Samantha incident, I think everyone knows you. '''Damon: I wish guys would check me out! Daniel: '''You want a guy to check you out? '''Rebecca: He's gay Daniel. Damon: '''Thanks for spilling my secret. '''Rebecca: Your the one that said... Cassie: Okay guys, lets not fight. Damon, I'm happy you came out, or someone outted you. Daniel: Damon, everyone thinks your gay! it's pretty obvious anyways. Damon: Back to the boys please! Cassie: How come Liam's been quit the whole conversation? L'i'am: Welll.... um... I'm just not interested in what your talking about! Rebecca: Do you even know what were talking about Liam: '''Yeah. About how um... Damon like boys! '''Daniel: Why are you stuttering? Liam: I'm not stuttering? Oh look at the time, I better uh get going to my um... class thats next! (Liam runs away from them) Damon: Weird.... Main Plot: Ramona (Ramona is sleeping at her desk. Delilah and Kayla walk into the room) Delilah: Is she.... sleeping? Kayla: 'Mona! Wake up! Your in my seat! ''(Ramona wakes up) '''Ramona: Why is my face wet! Kayla: Great! My desk is covered in drool! Ramona: Sorry, I didn't get much sleep. Delilah: Well, what happened? Ramona: Maive woke my up at 5:30 to make her eggs with ketchup! Kayla: Ketchup reminds me of farting blood! Delilah: Ok.. still ew! Kayla: No like when you squezze it. It makes farting noises. And its red. Like blood! Ramona: '''I know. I'm tired of getting bossed around by her though. '''Delilah: '''Then don't let her boss you around. '''Ramona: I'll talk to you two later. I need to go before- (The bell rings) Ramona: That! (Ramona hurries ou of the room. Kayla walks over to Seth and sits on his lap instead of her seat) Subplot: Nathaniel (Nathaniel is in the hallways, trying to find Quinn. Trevor walks over to him) Trevor: Hey Meyers! Long time no see! Nathaniel: Hey! Anyways, I need your help. Girl troubles. Trevor: What is it? Nathaniel: I'm afraid to talk to her. (Trevor puts his arm around Nathaniel) Trevor: Well, you just gotta go up to her and tell her how you feel. Most likely she feels the same and is waiting for you to do something. Nathaniel: I never thought of it that way. Thanks Trevor! Trevor: 'Anytime Nathaniel! ''(They look into eachothers eyes and smile) '''Nathaniel: I should go talk to her now! (Nathaniel walks over to Quinn who is at her locker) Nathaniel: Hey Quinn! Can I ask you something? Quinn: Sure! Ask me anything! Nathaniel: Do you wanna go out for lunch with me? Like as a date? Quinn: Are you asking me out? Nathaniel: Is that what you think? Quinn: Cause I have been waiting forever for you to ask me out! I would love to be your girlfriend! Nathaniel: A date it is then! (They hold hands as they walk into the hallways. Trevor smiles at them) Third Plot: Liam (Liam is in the lunch line. Daniel and Rebecca are next to him) Daniel: Liam are you gonna sit with us Liam: Um... i'm not so sure Rebecca: Lunch is going on right now? Liam: 'Dont worry about me ok! ''(Cassie walks next to him) '''Cassie: Thanks for saving me a spot in line Liam (Liam starts to sweat) Liam: Uh, thanks! (They all leave the lunch line) Liam: 'I have to go to lunch detention now. So umm.... i'll see you guys around. ''(Liam leaves the cafeteria) '''Damon: Ok what's his problem. Rebecca: It's just Liam being Liam. He's like that. Daniel: But when I talk to him, he has no problem talking to me. Damon: '''I think he's gay. It makes sence. '''Cassie: Just cause your gay Damon doesnt mean every guy in the universe is! Damon: Then you tell me what you think it is. Cassie: I think.... well i dont know. Rebecca: Guys, my brother isn't gay. I think he just has a hard time fitting in! Daniel: I think we need to make it easier to fit in for him then. Damon, come with me after lunch so he can spend some time with the guys. Damon: '''I'll be there! '''Cassie: He might just have a secret. It would be easier to get it out to Daniel since they talk all the time. Rebecca: I agree, and we can get some girl time together! (They walk over to the Snack Shack together in the cafeteria) Main Plot: Ramona (Ramona walks into the lunch room and sits with all of the other sophmores) Kayla: Hey. Are you gonna drool all over the table too? Ramona: '''No, I'm wide awake now. I just hate how my sister keeps bossing me around. I'm her sister, not her slave! '''Seth: '''Why don't you tell her that? '''Ramona: I just never had the courage too. Delilah: Well, you probably should tell her how you feel. Ramona: I know I need to, I just don't know how. Kayla: Just tell her right now. That's what I would do. Ramona: Really? Kayla: No! Ramona: Oh... Seth: it's gonna be alright. It always is in the end. Ramona: I'm just tired of getting bossed around and having to do everything for her. Delilah: '''You shouldn't have to do that! '''Ramona: I know I don't! Thanks for the support everyone! Kayla: Anytime! (They continue eating their lunches) Subplot: Nathaniel (Nathaniel is sitting with Quinn with his arm around her) Quinn: Isn't this a lovely date were going on? Nathaniel: it's the best one I've had Quinn: Your just the sweetest! Nathaniel: 'Excuse me babe, I need to use the bathroom ''(He walks into the bathroom. Trevor is in there using it) '''Nathaniel: Look at you handsome! Trevor: '''WhI'm guessing your date with Quinn didn't go to well '''Nathaniel: Well, according to her, I'm in the bathroom. Trevor: Let's say we do something before you have to go back. Nathaniel: I've wanted that since I looked into your chocolate brown eyes when you were with Ramona! (Trevor kisses his cheek. They look into eachothers eyes and are about to kiss until Nathaniel wakes up) Nathaniel: 'Oh my god, I wet the bed! Me? With Trevor? But Quinn? What does that even make me? ''(He grabs his phone and texts Delilah saying "Need help ASAP. Very important!" He sends the message and goes back to sleep) Third Plot: Liam (Daniel and Damon are at Liam's locker. Liam walks over to them) '''Liam: Hi guys! Daniel: Hey Liam! Damon: '''Hi! '''Liam: '''So what are you guys doing here? '''Daniel: You've been acting pretty strange around us lately. Damon: '''How come? '''Liam: I'm not acting strange. Daniel: You told your sister about my secret. It's only fair if you tell me yours! Liam: Do I have to tell him? Daniel: 'Yeah! cause we wanna help you! '''Damon: '''I keep secrets.You can trust me! '''Liam: '''Don't laugh, but I'm nervous when I'm around girls ''(Daniel and Damon start laughing) '''Liam: I told you guys not to laugh! Daniel: '''You live with the most popular freshmen in our grade, and your afraid to talk to girls! '''Damon: '''Who happens to be my bestie! '''Liam: '''Yes! I am! Is that a problem. '''Damon: If you wanna be single for the next for years, then it is a problem! Liam: What do I do! Daniel: '''Don't worry, helping you will be easy! We have the most attractive freshmen in our grade speaking right now, and the most feminine gay freshmen here! It will be easy. No offense Damon. '''Damon: I'm putting that aside so I can keep my first guy friends! Liam: '''Thanks my brothers from another mother! '''Daniel: Everyone meet me outside tomorrow! Got it? Damon: 'Understood! ''(They walk out of the building) Main Plot: Ramona (Ramona walks into the house) '''Maive: '''Ramona, your here! FInally! '''Ramona: '''Seems like someone skipped school again! '''Maive: I know I did! Ramona: Well it's not my fault your gonna fail high school Maive: I won't fail. Trust me! Now, are you gonna make me some food or what? Ramona: Just cause I can actually cook a meal doesn't mean I'm gonna be your personal chef! Maive: '''Why not? '''Ramona: '''Cause I'm tired of getting pushed around by you! It's time for me to stand up for myself. Go ahead, do whatever you want, but I am not going to be your follower. '''Maive: Excuse me? Ramona: 'Yeah, you heard me. ''(Maive slaps Ramona across the face. Ramona falls to the ground hitting a table) '''Ramona: Ouch! Maive, why did you do that! Maive: Make me dinner! Ramona: No! Don't talk to me ether! (Maive tries to hit Ramona, but Ramona grabs the table she landed on as defence. She runs up to her room and locks the door) Maive: Ramona!! Open the god damn door!! (Ramona goes to her bed and cries on her pillow case) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts